Yellow Roses
by Rosiejade
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy show up at Hermione Granger's house with a rather odd request. "I still don't know what you want me to do." She said cautiously. Lucius smiled cruelly and reached into the front pocket of his robes. "Really now, for the brightest witch of your age I would think you could figure it out! We want you to lose your memories." Alternate story: Let Broken Dragons Lie
1. Unexpected Visitors

**I have decided to post my first Harry Potter fanfiction on my birthday to celebrate! Yay!**

**And you should all know that while i was writing this during the free time I had during the class I had in the computer lab my LA teacher snuck up behind me and started reading, then said aloud: "Hermione?" I had no idea that she was behind me at the time so I screamed loudly and swore... Really loudly... at her specifically... "f*ck you" were my exact words... luckily she was a good sport...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not and will never own the wonderful world of Harry Potter; all rights to the characters and world belong to JK Rowling and any other respective owners.**

* * *

"Coming, coming."

Hermione mumbled under her breath, covering her ears against the loud, constant ringing of her doorbell. "This better be important for them to be pressing my doorbell so incessantly!" She growled menacingly as she opened the door. Her voice trailed off, however, when she saw the two faces that stood in front of her. Lucius Malfoy was standing tall and proud; his back was rigid and he looked rather unhappy, his usual sneer marred his sharp features. And then there was his wife, Narcissa, bending over the doorbell buzzer and staring at it intently.

"How does this contraption work? It is most peculiar... What sort of charm is it?"

Hermione continued to stare at the two of them, shocked beyond belief. Her hand was poised over her front pocket, ready to pull her wand out at a moment's notice.

"No-" She spoke cautiously, expecting a trap of some sort, "There's no charm on it, it's just a series of gears, chains and chimes..." She could see in the corner of her eye that Lucius had scowled at the muggle terms. But Narcissa seemed quite interested in the button, in fact, she pressed it a few more times experimentally. Cringing at the loud noise Hermione thought she saw something move outside so she peeked around the couple. She saw one of her muggle neighbors staring at the Malfoy's wizard clothing with curiosity. Hermione quickly stepped out of the doorway, "Please, come in... and do hurry." They didn't oppose, (although Lucius did wrinkle his nose as though the room smelled unpleasant.) Nobody said anything for a very long time; finally Hermione coughed and spoke up again, "What do I owe the um pleasure for this visit? I thought that you think yourselves above meeting such people as me." Narcissa had the decency to look ashamed, but Lucius continued to look high and proud.

"I thought so too." He drawled, "But my wife has a request to make." Narcissa looked at him pointedly and turned towards her.

"What he means to say is that we _both_have a request to make of you." She said, looking Hermione right in the eye. "Draco has been somewhat... Upset with us since the war. He is angry with us for what we made him go through; the becoming of a death eater you know. We have been trying to earn his forgiveness for so long b-but he j-just hasn't had the he-heart." Hermione looked around frantically as the older woman began to sob. She glanced up at Lucius but he refused to make eye-contact. Narcissa started to compose herself and started talking again, dabbing her eyes with a lacey handkerchief. "I-I am sorry, this is just such a delicate subject for me to talk about right now."

Hermione nodded awkwardly, "I understand, I suppose, but how does that concern me?" She was feeling uncomfortable hearing such a personal problem from two people she had been considering enemies for such a long time,- and despite how broken Mrs. Malfoy seemed Mr. Malfoy seemed perfectly composed. She knew that he was normally like this but it made her suspicious. - Mrs. Malfoy nodded with understanding,

"Yes, yes of course, I suppose I'm just blithering aren't I? Well then, the reason we need your help is that yesterday we asked Draco what we could do to earn his forgiveness. He told us that he would overlook all that happened the day that he knew more than Hermione Granger!" Narcissa looked so hopeful that Hermione didn't have the heart to say what she was thinking. Mr. Malfoy seemed to have been thinking the same thing she was, however, and did in fact have the heart.

"We realize, that is, at least **I** realize that he was being sarcastic and really means that he will never forgive us. But my wife is so desperate she is clinging to every bit of hope that she can latch on to." He said rather coldly, ignoring the sharp glare that his 'desperate' wife was giving him. Hermione was beginning to feel nervous,

"I still don't know what you want me to do." She said tentatively.

Lucius smiled cruelly and reached into the front pocket of his robes. "Really now, for the brightest witch of your age I would think you could figure it out! We want you to lose your memories."

* * *

**Please Review as a birthday gift to me? ^_^*****

**(I already have another chapter typed up, I just need to edit and it'll be ready to go! I've decided to be better at updating this story... at least for the first few chapters... I'll try to keep a regular updating schedule.**


	2. An Unexpected Agreement

**Hi guys! For anyone who has read my Fairy Tail fanfics this is a real shock that I updated so soon. I could get used to all the reviews I'm getting! I've never gotten so many at one time before! Thank you! I hope that this chapter will clear anything up for anyone who got a bit confused ... I'll be introducing Draco into the next chapter, so look forward to it!**

**Disclaimer: rettoP yrraH nwo ton od I (mirror of Erised)**

* * *

Hermione instinctively whipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the tall wizard.

"PUT THE WAND DOWN!" She shouted, her jaw was set and her eyes switching between the two purebloods alternatively. Mr. Malfoy actually looked shocked for once and pulled his hand from his pocket, bringing out a small pouch with it.

"Now, now Miss Granger! I was only bringing out this bag! There is no need whatsoever to be so jumpy, now could you please put your wand away?"

Hermione scoffed, not lowering her wand an inch, "'No need whatsoever' indeed, have you forgotten what all of us have gone through? I think there is plenty of reason for me to be cautious around people, you especially. For all I knew, you could have been pulling out your wand to curse me! And, after you made such a statement what was I to expect?"

Lucius looked like he was about to retort when his wife gently put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "Miss Granger, I apologize for my husband's straightforward demeanor, this is how it always is with him. And, if it makes you feel better, he always keeps his wand in his right back pocket."

Hermione's eye twitched and she smiled slightly, "You should never keep your wand in your back pocket. Are you trying to lose a buttocks?" The Malfoys looked at each other with shocked and puzzled expressions.

"Excuse us?"

Hermione blushed, remembering to whom she was speaking. "Erm ... nothing ..." She finally lowered her wand, but kept it at her side. "Returning to the reason you two are here in the first place, what made you think that I would help you anyway?" Lucius threw the pouch onto the floor; Hermione heard many coins clattering against each other. She immediately recognized an undetectable extension charm.

"We intend to pay you for your services of course, Miss Granger. That purse holds exactly five-hundred galleons. Hermione nearly dropped her wand and her previously set jaw fell open.

"Fi-five hundred!?" Think of all the books I could buy! A voice in her head said excitedly. But she shook her head to silence the voice and glared at the older man. "I may not be rich like your family, Mr. Malfoy. But I'm not so poor that I could be tempted with such money." He raised his eyebrows in surprise and sneered, but he made no movement to retrieve the pouch. Mrs. Malfoy sighed and gave Hermione a defeated look,

"Please Miss Granger! You are our last hope in earning Draco's forgiveness! And ... If it wasn't for me none of us would even be here right now! I was the one who lied to the Dark Lord. I risked my own life to save Harry Potter's!" Hermione was taken aback by the statement. She knew it was true and that, in fact when one thought about it, the whole wizarding world was saved by Narcissa Malfoy. "I only ask for this one thing!" She continued, "I never asked for Harry Potter to stand up for me and Draco during my trail with the Wizgamot! He vouched for us of his own free will. Given, he didn't know that my husband would be freed as well after only a few years in Azkaban, but I would think that you could repay me this way!

Hermione groaned and absently scratched Crookshank's head, who had padded over at some point. "Fine." She grumbled, "I'll help you. But only because you saved Harry." Mrs. Malfoy clapped her hands together and smiled, her perfect teeth shining brightly.

"Oh thank you Miss Granger, Thank you!"

Hermione nodded and bent to pick up the purse of galleons. "Here you are Mr. Malfoy.", She said handing the pouch back to him.

"What do you mean? It's yours now."

Hermione's eyes widened, "But I refused it earlier!"

"But you agreed to help us so it is now yours. I'm not about to take it back, I would hate to feel indebted to a muggleborn." He looked pointedly at her, his eyes seemed to scream that she was not to argue.

"Um ... Alright then." She tossed the purse onto her table. "Erm, when do you want me to start helping?"

Narcissa looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Tomorrow morning would be lovely, you can apparate outside the main gate and walk in, the wards will be expecting you." And with a large smile she disapparated, her husband gave a brief nod and followed suit. Hermione plucked Crookshanks from the ground and snuggled her face into his neck.

"Me and my bloody sympathetic heart. Oh, Crookshanks, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**I think I'll post the next chapter in another two or three days. I'm trying to find a constant updating time that I will be able to maintain.**

**Reviews are always welcomed! Any questions may be asked in the form of reviews as well, I will reply in a PM.**

**If you got my Mad Eye Moody reference you are officially awesome.**


	3. An Unexpected Change of Plans

**I received a review that said that there was no way that Hermione would willingly be obliviated. And that is totally true. I would never even think of writing something where Hermione would let someone -especially someone that tried to kill her and her friends on past occasions- Do anything to take away her memories and vast knowledge. And so I didn't. It shall be explained when you read. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own this wonderful world of wizarding folk and magic. Hmmmm.**

* * *

Hermione gaped at the large house that towered over her. As she passed through the tall iron gates she shivered violently as her mind raced with unpleasant memories of her short imprisonment inside the mansion. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were waiting for her in front of the door.

"Now, are you sure you understand the plan?" Her expression was one of a worried mother, which she was of course, but it made Hermione feel a little more at ease.

Hermione nodded, they had been exchanging owls late the previous night. "Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine. That is, you _will_ make sure that no harm comes to me right?" Mr. Malfoy gave her a look that could have meant either of the options; Hermione immediately started to feel nervous again. He had suggested earlier that he could _actually_ obliviate her instead of just trusting Hermione's acting skills. She had refused the idea the moment it came out of his mouth; she had no desire to let the man anywhere near her with a wand. Besides, she knew that she could act, when Lucius had questioned her abilities she had briefly summarized the performance she played out in her fifth year. If a finicky ministry toad could be fooled by her amateur skills then she doubted that Malfoy would be able to tell the difference between the real her and an obliviated her. She knew that she was underestimating Malfoy's intelligence by a wised margin, but she needed all the self-confidence that she could muster. Despite what she had been through over the years she was very nervous. Who wouldn't be if they were going to pretend they had been obliviated and knew nothing about themselves or the world they lived in and was presented to an old enemy? Hermione went through the plan in her head again._ I'm going to be presented to Malfoy like some kind of 'I'm sorry' card. I'm to know nothing about myself, my past, or the wizarding world in general. I am to let him feel superior in every way_. She grimaced at the thought of doing such a thing. She wondered if it was too late to change her mind, she would gladly give up the five-hundred galleons if it meant she didn't have to go through with this ridiculous plan.

Mr. Malfoy opened the front door, "Welcome to our home Miss Granger." He sneered, looking like welcoming Hermione into his home was the very last thing he wanted to do. As Hermione stepped through the doorway she was met with the sight of the familiar room and her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes seemed to move by themselves as they were drawn to the spot where Bellatrix had pinned her down and- She shook her head and pressed a hand to her chest; breathing deeply to clear her airways and steady her breathing. She couldn't act like this if she was to convince Malfoy, he would notice something was off.

"Draco!" Hermione jumped at the sudden break of silence. Narcissa was standing at the base of the large staircase and calling her son down to the main lobby. "Draco, we have someone here to see you!"

A muffled reply came from the upper floor, "If it's Pansy you can just tell her to leave now. I have no interest in continuing our relationship and she knows it." Hermione was a little shocked, His voice sounded so bitter.

"It's not Pansy, Draco. I think that you will be rather pleased when you see who it is!" There was a silence that followed, and then Hermione heard a door open and footsteps coming towards them. And as Draco moved into sight, Hermione watched as he stopped walking and how his pointed chin dropped in surprise. But he composed himself so quickly Hermione almost thought that it was her imagination playing tricks on her. The only reason she knew it wasn't, was because of the panic she saw hidden in his grey eyes. His voice was steady and sharp as he spoke.

"What, exactly, is the meaning of this?"

"Now Draco, you were the one who said that you would forgive us the day you knew more than Hermione Granger. And so I now present to you Hermione Granger; under the effects of a memory charm. She knows nothing about herself, her past or the world we live in."

Hermione tried to keep her expression calm, blank and curious looking. "Hermione, is that my name? That's an interesting name." She said, her voice sounded timid and slightly shaky, which was only half acting. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and he walked towards her, a certain elegance graced his step and he seemed to almost glide down the stairs. One moment he was at the top of the staircase and the next he was right in front of her, staring into her eyes, only a couple of feet away. She fought with herself to stay calm and keep her breathing even but it came out quick and shallow. He turned towards his parents.

"Are you crazy?! You kidnapped the wizarding world's golden girl? Do you want to get us all sent to Azkaban? You need to restore her memories and send her home, now!" Hermione looked over at the elder Malfoy male, they had discussed in the letters what their story would be so she knew what he was about to say.

"The spell will wear off at midnight. You said 'the day' and the day you shall have. Enjoy yourself son, all this contact with mudbloods is making my skin crawl." He then took his wife's arm and disapparated with a loud crack. Hermione stared in horror at where the couple had just been standing. _That_ had _not_ been part of the plan. She felt Malfoy grab her shoulder. And _that_ is when she started to panic.

* * *

**Please review! I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I want to know if you guys are having just a good a time as I am!**

**I think each chapter from here on out may be updated with a few days between until I get into a regular pattern... It could take a while... So updates are going to be a little bit scattered, sorry!**


	4. An Unexpected Reaction

**Hey guys! I received quite a few reviews telling me to continue this story, of course I'm going to continue you silly reader! This story is going to be nothing like the other one I put on hiatus; I'm excited about finishing this one!**

**Is it rainy where you guys are? Because it has been nothing but rainy down where I am... It is always on the days that my class actually gets to go somewhere exciting... So much for a nice sunny zoo trip eh?**

**Disclaimer: Noooope... I only own what comes out of my over-active imagination, which does not include the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione jerked away from Malfoy so violently she toppled over and landed on the cold marble floor. Her fast paced breathing matched her rapidly beating heart. Malfoy looked shocked and raised his hands above his shoulders.

"Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was surprisingly gently and Hermione was confused. _Doesn't he know that I tried to trick him? _She thought worriedly, _He must know, my reaction was so unusual. _She looked at his face, which had returned to its usual stoic expression, and realized that he had begun to mutter to himself.

"It's technically not breaking the statute of secrecy if she's already a witch..." Hermione was more confused than ever. But what he said next cleared up everything.

Draco knelt down in front of her, "What you just saw is called apparation. It's kind of like, what I think muggles refer it as anyways, teleportation." He thought she was scared by his parent's display of magic! Of course he did, he thought that she knew nothing of the wizarding world ... She was practically a muggle. "This may sound crazy but you don't live in the world you think you do. We are surrounded by magic even if you haven't noticed it before. In fact, magic is why you can't remember anything about yourself." Hermione could only nod dumbly, unsure of what to say. "Your name is Hermione Granger and you helped the wizarding savior save the whole world. You know everything there is to know and everyone loves you." Hermione was shocked, Malfoy really thought that about her?

"Um... I did? I...Do?" She cursed how slow she sounded, but Malfoy seemed to find it normal and he started to walk up the stairs, gesturing for her to follow,

"Come on, let's go to the upper floor. I'll have the house elves serve us something to eat." Hermione bristled but refrained from giving her usual speech on the brutality of house elf slavery.

"Hmm." She grumbled instead, following him up the stairs. Despite how upset she was over how the Malfoy's 'employed' house elves, she couldn't help but marvel at all the beautiful antiques that were displayed throughout their hallways. And in a long row hung all over the wall there were portraits of Malfoy ancestors sneering down at her.

"What is this filth doing in our house, young Draco?" A pointy nosed witch growled as Malfoy passed by her.

"You can blame your son, grandmother; this is all his fault."

"Bah!" She scoffed, "Lucius would never defile his house like this! Stop talking nonsense you insolent whelp!"

"I'm always talking nonsense as far as you're concerned, that's why I never talk to you." Hermione heard him mumble and then strained her ears to catch what he said next, but couldn't make it out. The late Mrs. Malfoy seemed to have much better hearing, however, because her face morphed into a truly terrifying expression and, Hermione felt, would have turned an unattractive shade of purple if she was not, in fact, painted.

"Why, you little-" Both Hermione and Draco covered their ears before the pureblood portrait could start screaming at them. Her voice rivaled her sister in law, who was, unfortunately, still hanging loud and proud at Grimauld Place.

"Does she do this often?" Hermione yelled over the ruckus, thinking of Mrs. Blacks regular screaming fits.

Draco grimaced, "Only when I walk through this hallway."

"And how often is that?"

"Never, if I can help it." He said with a small smirk. He started walking again and Hermione followed; the screaming fading as they moved further and further away. Soon she couldn't hear the old portrait at all. It was then that Draco turned towards her.

"You don't seem very shocked to see a talking painting."

_Oh shite! _"Umm...I would think that, that would be a normal thing in a magical world. Is it not?"

"Well yes, it is, but I thought you would be more... Surprised." For a moment he almost looked put out.

"I just saw two people disappear into thin air. I don't think anything can surprise me anymore." _Good thinking, Hermione! There's the improvisation you knew you had in you!_

Draco smirked, "We'll see about that."

* * *

**Please review my awesome readers. I'm not going to offer you a cookie as a prize or anything like that, but I still wish you would. Out of the goodness of your hearts!**


	5. Unexpected Outbursts

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you for all the reviews! They make me feel so warm and fuzzy! And second of all, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did I probably would have botched it up pretty badly...**

* * *

Hermione nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt and avoided making eye-contact with the young man that was staring intently at her. When a house elf appeared with a small _pop _in front of her she jumped and her hand instinctively went for her pocket before she could stop herself. Draco raised his eyebrows,

"It seems that you still have habits despite your lack of memory. Would you like some tea?" Hermione didn't respond and just picked up a teacup from the tray the little house elf was straining to hold up.

"Thank you very much!" She said to the small creature with such enthusiasm he looked a little surprised, but he soon smiled ear-to-ear and bowed low to the ground before serving Draco his tea and disapparating away. Draco sipped his tea then spoke, his voice was calm and patient, as if speaking to a child.

"You don't have to thank them, it's their job." Hermione gripped her teacup so tightly her knuckles turned white, but she managed to keep her face in, what she hoped was, an impassive expression.

"That, I'm afraid, does not seem right."

He shrugged, "It's how it is."

Hermione slammed her cup onto her saucer so hard it rattled and tea spilled over the rim. "That doesn't mean it's right! Did you not see his smile when I thanked him? How happy he was?" It was only when she registered the expression on Malfoy's face did she stop yelling and realize how loud she had been. She clapped her free hand over her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't... I mean-" He raised a hand, silencing her stutters.

"I should've known you would have said that. Say nothing more, it's alright." Hermione gave a breath of relief, "Now, should I tell you about yourself?" Hermione looked at him, puzzled.

"I'm going to get my memories back at midnight aren't I? Is there really a point in telling me about myself?" Draco looked at her with a confused face,

"Well, I didn't think of that actually... But I know I would want to know some things if I were you." Hermione sighed inwardly and nodded, glad for the change of subject anyway.

"Well for starters," Draco began, "We went to school together at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled, she missed going to school every fall. "You were the resident bookworm, I'm not sure there was a spare moment you weren't in the library or with Potter and Weasel. People referred to you as the brightest witch of your age. You had perfect grades in every subject. And I tried ridiculously hard to be better than you." Malfoy sound so sincere and his face was so bitter that Hermione was a little shocked. Was _that_ really how he viewed her? It made her feel a bit smug.

"Jealous were you?" She asked jokingly,

"Draco's eyes blazed, "Malfoys do _not _get jealous of filthy mudbloods like you!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, towering over her.

_You know, _Hermione thought to herself as she looked wide eyed at the angry man, _for the brightest witch of my age I can be bloody stupid sometimes._

* * *

**Well _that _escalated quickly.**

**Please review!**


	6. Unexpected Lie

**Hey guys, sorry for such a short chapter, I don't know why it's so short... I'll try to update a bit sooner because of it. **

**Did any of you people have to raise an egg for school? Mine is named Christopher Jake Raske and he makes my hands smell just awful.**

**Anyways, in more important news, I truthfully am not very happy with this story, so I am planning on writing a... Alternate story, so to speak. Now don't fret, I plan to finish this story but after I do I will write this "alternate" story. It will most likely have parts, scenes and dialogue that originated from this stroy, but it will have a much different plotline,**

**But for now, on with this story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, (as much as I wish I did...)**

* * *

Hermione didn't dare speak, in fact she hardly let herself breathe, Draco was so furious. The man looked as stable as an erumpent horn; in other words: in other words, like he was about to explode at any moment. Her eyes were wide and fearful and her hands were shaking and sweaty. This time, none of these reactions were acting. _You battled countless Death Eaters two years ago and almost faced Voldemort himself, and you're bloody cowering in front of the ferret. Where is your Gryffindor courage? _She chastised herself. But anyone would have to admit that Malfoy could be rather intimidating. He was lean but he was still muscular and he was so tall he towered over her with a height difference that rivaled Ron's. She had promised herself, the moment that Lucius Malfoy and his wife disappeared from the house, that at any moment that Draco posed to be a threat to her she would whip out her wand and obliviate any memory of what had happened so far and would apparate out of there as fast as she could. Deal be damned. But since he posed no actual threat to her at the time she just sat there as he stood, their eyes locked together in a fragile silence. She was just starting to loose herself in his steely grey eyes when the house elf reappeared to retrieve the empty teacups. Malfoy seemed to realize what he was doing and he sat back down quietly. He coughed and put his hands on his crossed legs.

"Yes, well, you were the prized student of almost every teacher that taught you, excluding a rather select few. Hermione politely ignore the fact that he didn't even apologize- although she was rather miffed. _I'm sure Malfoys don't apologize to filthy mudbloods like me either. _She thought sarcastically. - And continued to listen to his summary of her life.

"You are one of Harry Potter's best friends and I suspect- at one point- that you were romantically involved with your other good friend, Ronald Weaselbea."-

Hermione tried not to wince at his words. -Her and Ron and dated for the first year after their first kiss, but... Her feeling for him just seemed to disappear all of a sudden. She was so confused, she had been crushing on Ron since second year; how could she just stop without her own consent? At first she thought that it was just her mind playing tricks on her so she continued dating Ron for another few days. But when he had kissed her and started to deepen it Hermione had pushed his away harshly, screaming 'No!' The look on his face was so hurt that Hermione's heart felt like it broke in two. She had apparated out of his room and lay on her bed, sobbing. Things hadn't been the same between them after that.-

-"Truthfully, the way you ogled each other was sickening. I'm not sure what you saw in him; he was an uncouth idiot who never respected your feeling." Hermione looked at him,

"How would you know? Were _you _my friend? "She meant it sarcastically, so what he said next surprised her.

"Yes."

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. An Unexpected Gift

**Hey guys, Here's the next chapter. It will take a little longer for the next chapter to be posted, unfortunately... sorry. But please enjoy this. **

**(I feel that Hermione and Draco have been getting more and more OOC... Please tell me what you think in a review...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters... Just in my dreams...**

* * *

Hermione felt like she had been hit with a confundus charm.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Draco almost looked surprised at himself.

"Yes... Yes, I was your friend." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Both you and your parents just called me a mudblood; I hardly think that sounds like a complement." He seemed to realize this and he looked down at his feet.

"I suppose you have a point, but it's true; we were friends." Hermione's head was reeling,_ why is he lying so blatantly? What is he scheming? _Then she realized that he wasn't lying blatantly, lying yes, but not obviously. Because she wasn't supposed to know that they were enemies, or used to be at least. She plastered on a fake smile and looked at him

"Oh, alright, could you tell me more?" He looked almost relieved at the change in subject.

"...Well, I believe I've about covered it... If anything else comes to mind I will tell you, but in the meantime would you like to go outside?" Nodding, Hermione stood up; she was beginning to feel warm from all the yelling and thinking. Some fresh air would help clear her mind.

*.-*-.*

Even though the Malfoy's estate held such horrible and bitter memories for her, Hermione had to admit that they kept a lovely garden. There were flowers of every color and species scattered tastefully within low, circular walls. She recognized many of the generic flowers, such as lilies, marigolds and tulips. She also saw many exotic breeds that she didn't know the names of and some that she was sure were modified with magic.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Draco leaned over, breaking Hermione out of her reverie.

"It really is." She said airily, absent-mindedly stroking a pale yellow blossom with the pad of her thumb. "What is this flower? It's so very soft." he looked down at the flower.

"I think it's a type of rose hybrid... I'm not completely sure. My mother is the one who likes flowers."

"Yellow roses symbolize friendship, you know."

"Is that so..." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes, they also mean: the promise of a new beginning, remember me, jealousy and gladness. The rose was first associated with the sun because of its color and since the sun brings life to the planet the rose was lumped together with many positive things. When they were introduced into Europe, however, it was paired with more negative things, such as 'dying love' or 'jealousy.' But at some point in time they were once again associated with more positive things like happiness and friendship. In fact, a bouquet of yellow roses symbolizes-" She stopped talking when she heard Draco scoff. "What is it?" He coughed awkwardly,

"You sound exactly like you did during school, always reciting facts as if you were reading them right out of a textbook."

"...Even without my memories I'm still me, aren't I? I'm not going to change." Draco went silent.

"Things change people, Hermione." he said, suddenly solemn. "And time changes people. Whether you want to or not, you change. My parents made me change and I had to do terrible, awful things. As a small child I was so... Innocent, but my father would constantly drill into my head how Malfoys were better than other people, how we had to set standards." He rested his head in his hands. "I often wonder: if my parents weren't Death Eaters, would I be different than I am now? Would I have helped stop the war instead of adding to the chaos?"

Hermione's hand reached out and touched Draco on the shoulder. _I never knew he felt this way... What happened to the stuck up, self-righteous prat? _She thought. When she made contact he flinched but didn't pull away. "You are a brave person and it's not your fault that you had to do such things." He gave her a troubled look,

"You wouldn't be comforting me if you had your memories." He sounded pained.

"...I thought we were friends?" Draco looked startled,

"Yes... Yes we were... Ignore what I just said... I was talking nonsense." He turned around and bent down. "In fact, here." He plucked the yellow flower and lifted it to her face, tucking it behind her ear. "It represents friendship right?" He gave her a sad smile before returning to his normal expressionless mask, and then he turned and started walking back towards the mansion. That was the most emotion that Hermione had ever seen on Malfoy, she was startled to say the least. And he actually put a flower in her hair, one that represented friendship at that. She gently touched the petals that brushed her temple, and jogged to catch up to him.

* * *

**I actually don't really like this chapter... I'm not content with the ending... Ah-well.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Unexpected Lessons

**Hello my excellent and attractive readers! I'm sorry for the long wait I have put you through. But for once I have a valid excuse! Starting on Monday, I have a week of Provincial Achievement Tests... Yay for the Canadian education system.**

**And after I finish the four days of torture, I'm going to go to Korea to visit my mother's side of the family! I haven't been there in six or so years, so I'm really excited to see my ****할머니**** and ****할아버지**** (Grandma and Grandpa) unfortunately, I don't speak very much Korean. My vocabulary is restricted to basic words... like Cat... And Rabbit... I'll survive though!**

_And if you haven't already noticed, I have changed the name of the story to "Yellow Roses!" My alternate story will be titled :Let Broken Dragons Lie" for anyone who likes this title. (I actually really like this title myself)_

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish with all my might on every shooting star I see in the vast night sky, I do not own Harry Potter, any of his friends (or enemies) or the magical world he lives in.**

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And then he lands on his face in a dead faint."

Hermione giggled as Draco attempted to retell the story of their first year.

"And everyone starts to panic; running around, screaming, and crying. I on the other hand-"

"stayed completely calm and was ready to fight the troll, should it have entered the great hall, right?" Hermione gave him a sarcastic grin

"Why, Yes. How in the world did you know?" He shot back, his face completely neutral.

Hermione had asked him to tell her about all of the things that had happened at their time at Hogwarts. She was interested in how he perceived them; after all, everyone remembers things differently. It was odd how he retold the story though. He had told her how when he had tried to befriend Harry, he had been rudely turned down and that Harry had insinuated that he was a bad person.

"It was shocking to me, you must understand. After all, all my life I had thought that everyone would want to be a Malfoy, and since, obviously, not everyone could be the perfection that is our family, everyone would want to be my friend. Childish, I know, but I was only eleven and I had no idea what the world was really like outside of my own little bubble." Hermione sat, intently listening to him tell his tale. _So that's how he and Harry became enemies... Harry and Ron never explained to me how it started... I'm sure that he is leaving out some sort of vital information of course, but it's interesting to know._

They sat for many hours, just discussing Hogwarts life. Well, it was more like Draco talking and explaining while Hermione asked both fake and real questions. They had made it to the end of their fifth year when Draco stopped talking.

"Aren't you going to tell me about our sixth year?" She had asked, now completely absorbed in his take of their lives at Hogwarts. Draco stayed silent, he looked angry at himself.

"I'm sorry, but no, I'm not. I shouldn't even have gone this far... Like you said, there isn't really a point, is there? You aren't going to remember anything you heard from me anyways."

"And you're the one who said that you would want to know some things if you were me. And now I want to know some things, our school-life specifically." She said pointedly. "So please, do continue."

Draco groaned and ran his hand through his platinum hair, which was almost brushing his shoulders. -_I do hope that he won't take on his father's hairstyle. I don't think it would suit him._ She thought offhandedly.- "Sixth year on," He said, voice weary. "Does not contain very many good memories for either of us. Would you really mind that much if we stopped here?"

_Oh dear, that was the year he was assigned the mission to murder Professor Dumbledore, wasn't it... I've made him bring up terrible memories. How could I be so insensitive? _"Of course, whatever you say. What should we do in the meantime then?" She leaned over so she was at the edge of her seat, she wanted to seem eager.

"...I could teach you some magic?"

"That would be nice, actually." _What am I saying? Doesn't my mouth know how hard it is for me to fake not knowing something?_

"Good. Well, we should probably start with the basics ... And since you don't have a wand, I suppose you can use mine. Here," He handed Hermione the 10" hawthorn. "Let's start with something easy, like a levitation spell. Repeat after me, _Wingardium Leviosa._"

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ She imitated, sighing inwardly.

"Excellent! Your pronunciation was perfect! I'm surprised." Hermione fought against the urge to roll her eyes- She was the first of all her classmates to ever cast the charm successfully- Of course she would pronounce it right. She hoped that he wasn't going to only teach her the ordinary mundane spells and charms. She wanted to do something more complex. He should know that she would be able to handle it.

"Now move your hand like so," He gracefully pointed at the rose in her hair and flicked his index finger upwards, the blossom immediately rose from her tangle of curls and floated towards a vase that sat on the coffee table. And with a small tap of his fingers, Draco let the flower fall and land in the water with a slight splash. This time Hermione _was_ impressed, Draco knew how to use wandless magic? It had taken her weeks for her to learn the skill, and she still had trouble with it sometimes. She lifted the borrowed wand and, with a swish and a flick, levitated a couch cushion into the air. "That's adequate wand work there, always room for improvement though." _Adequate? Oh, I'll show him adequate. _Hermione thought peevishly, with a sudden flourish of her hand the cushion flew across the room and hit Draco smack in the face. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

"Was that better? _Professor _Malfoy?" He glared at her with a fierce look in his eyes. Without saying a word he made a movement with his right hand and all the pillows in the room were suddenly in the air.

"That depends, Miss Granger."

"Erm, depends on what?" She asked, eyeing the pillows with apprehension.

"Depends on whether you survive this!" All the cushions suddenly started to attack her, hitting her just hard enough to push her around.

"Hey!" She chuckled, "Cut it ou-" A large seat cushion smacked her in the face, silencing her pleas.

"I will hear nothing but words of surrender."

"I think you are underestimating my power of strategy!" Hermione leapt through the barrage of padding and grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down with her onto the, now, cushion-less sofa.

"What are you-" This time it was him who was gagged as the fleet of pillows followed after Hermione and crashed into him as well. "Oh, you are going down!" He yelled over the rustling of fabric as he attempted to hold Hermione down.

She evaded his grasp and dodged to one side. "Don't count on it!" She giggled as she tried to pin him. She laughed and he growled as they tried to wrestle each other down onto the sofa, while dodging the flying cushions that would periodically try to hit them in the head. They were soon locked hand in hand, in an almost arm-wrestling situation, trying to push the other over.

"You're stronger than you look, but you should know that I'm not using my full strength!" Draco said through clenched teeth,

Hermione gave a bark of laughter, "I already told you not to underestimate me, Malfoy!" His eyes widened and his strength faltered for a moment. That was all Hermione required however and she forced him down and sat on his chest. "I win." She smiled.

"You should also know," Draco grunted, apparently over his moment of shock, "That Malfoy's never loose and are always ready to take an opportunity!" He suddenly made another movement with his hand and Hermione was jerked into the air,

"Hey! Let me down!" She struggled against the invisible force that held her aloft.

"I'll be glad to. After you apologize for trying to get the best of a Malfoy."

She sighed, "Fine, Oh Great One! I humbly ask you to bestow upon me your forgiveness, to which I am not worthy of!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Very good." Hermione flopped back onto the ground, luckily on a pile of pillows, which had stopped flying around their heads at some point.

"Wow, I don't think I've done anything this exerting for a while! What time is it?" Draco looked at the ornate silver watch that decorated his wrist.

"...Seven..."

"Five hours until I regain my memories then." Hermione gave a nod.

"And five hours until you forget everything that we did today."

"Hmm... Yes, that too." She felt guilty knowing that she wouldn't actually forget anything that happened that day. It was like she was betraying him. She didn't know when she started to feel sorry for Malfoy, she felt like they had been misunderstanding him for all those years. The Malfoy she thought she knew never would have playfully wrestled with a muggleborn. Perhaps they all could have been friends if they had just met under better circumstances.

_And if he and his family weren't so prejudice against muggleborns. _Her constantly-running mind reminded her.

_Then why is he being so nice to me? Why did he play with me like that?_ She countered. Apparently even her deep subconscious had nothing to argue against her comeback with, because she could think of no reason why.

_It's not like it matters anyways, I suppose. _She thought to herself. _It's not like we are ever going to speak to each other again after this._

Hermione lay still on the floor, feeling just a little bit sad at the sobering thought.

* * *

**Hey! Well, how was it? Was the extra wait worth the longer chapter? Please tell me what you thought in the form of a review!**

**Oh, and wish me luck on my PATs! They are approaching much too quickly...**


	9. Unexpected Emotions

**Hey guys! Got back from my trip to Korea yesterday and my jet-lag is a bit more extreme than I thought... I woke up at 3pm (and only because my mum shook me awake) But I had loads of fun and wrote this chapter on the plane back.**

**I know how I plan to end this story and I'm really excited for it! Please enjoy the few chapters left!**

* * *

"Do you like your tart?" Draco asked, taking a bite of his own dessert. Hermione nodded, her mouth too full of cream, strawberries, and flaky pastry to answer. She chewed her last bite, savoring the flavor before saying,

"That was probably the most delicious thing I've probably ever eaten. Please give my compliments to the chef." She watched in glee as Draco's eyebrow twitched slightly. She knew, of course, that the chef was obviously a house elf.

She drew her eyes from Malfoy to once again admire the beautifully detailed tableware that was placed in front of her. Intricate golden flowers and spirals were etched into the white china and on the white tablecloth that covered the obviously antique dinner table. The two could think of nothing else to do and had opted for a late supper. Hermione had been greeted with a large bowl of onion soup (nothing close to Mrs. Weasley's, of course, but excellent all the same) before the lovely strawberry tart, and was now feeling pleasantly content and sleepy. Draco rose from his chair and prompted her to do the same, then ushered her into yet another sitting room. This one had a quaint, yet elegant, fireplace in the middle of it and an array of armchairs tastefully surrounded it. Her eyes were drawn to a large soft-looking one that reminded her of one in the Gryffindor common room. She walked immediately to it and jumped onto it, pulling her legs underneath her and burying her head into the over-stuffed arm.

"I see you've found my favorite chair." Draco said teasingly, balancing himself of the vacant arm. "My mother has tried countless times to get rid of this thing, she claims that it's too common-looking to be in our mansion. I like it _because_ it's common; It's perfect to curl up into and read late into the night." He smiled fondly, as if remembering doing just that on past occasions.

"Do you read much?" Hermione asked curiously.

"More that I think anyone expects, but still nowhere near how much you used to read, probably still read actually. I read for pleasure ever now and then, but you used to read like it was a religion!" He laughed and Hermione glared at him, he coughed awkwardly. "I actually admired you subconsciously, I think, for how much you read." Hermione piqued an eyebrow. "Yes I did." He chuckled at her look of disbelief. "Because it was how much you enjoyed reading those huge, unexciting texts and how effortlessly you did it that showed how intelligent you really were. People can study for hours at a time trying to achieve intelligence, but most don't enjoy it the way you did. If we weren't under the circumstances we were under I might have even looked up to you. Perhaps if I wasn't such a bad guy, we could have been friends." He added regretfully. Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"You are _not_ a bad person."

He smirked ruefully, "How do you know? You've technically only known me for a few hours. For all you know I could just be showing you my practically non-existent good-side for kicks. I'm a bad person, Hermione." He began to turn away but she roughly grabbed his shoulders, taking him by surprise, and looked him straight in the eye.

"You and I both know that what you're saying isn't true, Draco." He looked at her in amazement and Hermione realized how close they were.

"That's the first time you've ever called me by my first name." Hermione blushed a bit.

"I only call good-people by their first names." She whispered, then started to chide herself on how childish she sounded, but was interrupted by Draco's lips on her own. For several seconds neither of them moved, then Hermione relaxed slightly experimentally. That was all the encouragement that Draco needed to entangle his fingers in her hair and pull her closer. With a surprised gasp she began to try to match his feverishly moving lips. For what felt like hours- but was really only five minutes- they pressed together, dragging fingers through each other's hair and discovering feelings so hidden not even they knew about them. Finally, the two broke apart with gasps for air.

"That was... Interesting..." Draco mumbled, eyes glazed over.

"For lack of a better word I agree." She breathed into his neck. Then, as sudden as a breaking twig, he seemed to snap out of it. Pushing her away her brushed his tousled hair out of his eyes, as if the action would clear his thoughts.

"No! What am I doing? I-I can't be doing this... Yet-" He grabbed her shoulders again and lifted her chin. "Yet, it feels so right. I- I have to be sure, maybe if we did it again it would be different- normal?"

"Einstein described insanity as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

"I don't know who that is and, right now, I don't care." And he brought his mouth down upon hers for a second time, teeth nipping her bottom lip and tongues battling.

Kisses with Ron had been friendly and messy, filled with love, but nothing like this. Draco's kisses were filled with passion and dug up raw emotions from the depths of her soul. Hermione had never been so confused before. Or so happy about it.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure I'm not the best person to write a kiss scene because I don't know what it feels like... I'm almost 16 and never been kissed... I'm pretty sure that's a saying somewhere... Please review it if you know if there is one...**

**And review even if you don't!**

**(I only know that quote because of the Big Bang Theory. One of my favorite shows for sure.)**


	10. An Unexpected Conclusion

**Hello my dear readers, welcome to the last chapter of _Yellow Roses. _I thank all of you for sticking with me through my horrible updating schedule and strange chapters.**

**And who else is bloody excited for the upcoming Harry Potter spin-off movie?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_-Ne_

Hermione tossed her arm across her face and turned away from the noise

_-Mione_

"Please be quiet." She grumbled.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Draco shouted in her ear. She shot up and hit her forehead on his. Hissing and rubbing the sore spot she took in her surroundings and recalled what had just happened. Draco smiled at how Hermione's cheeks turned pink before he realized why he had been so desperate to wake her up in the first place.

"We fell asleep, Hermione! We've been out for almost three hours!" Hermione shot up, _Is__ it midnight yet? did I blow my cover?!_ "Don't worry, we still have half an hour left, but I think my parents have returned; I heard footsteps." Hermione relaxed and let out a sigh of frustration, how could she have been so careless? What if Draco hadn't woken up? "I'm so sorry that we don't have more time together. I should have been more careful." Draco furiously rubbed his face, "Come on, I'm sure my parents are expecting us. My father has never been a patient man." Draco extended a hand to her, which she took, and walked her to where his parent were waiting.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Did you enjoy your time here today?" Mrs. Malfoy asked curiously, eyeing Hermione's hair which was even more ruffled than usual.

"I-I did... Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione stared at a point just to the left of the woman's eyes, certain she would be unable to make eye-contact without blushing. Lucius scoffed,

"Enough with the pleasantries, please, we need to get this over with. Come this way, Miss Granger. You stay here, Draco." Draco opened his mouth to refuse but his father's stern face made him bite back his protest. He nodded solemnly. "Very good. This way then." With a swish of their long cloaks the elder Malfoy and his wife entered a long corridor. Hermione started to follow them but was suddenly pulled back. Draco pressed his lips to her forehead and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Goodbye." Hermione returned his grim smile and entered the dark hallway.

* * *

"May I take it that all was well while we were gone, Miss Granger?" Mr. Malfoy inquired as he closed the door to the large room they had just entered.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, everything went along splendidly. Not a hitch." Mrs. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's hand and grasped it firmly between her own.

"You really have no idea how grateful we are for what you have done for us. Thank you." Hermione tried to smile, she knew that she had done a good thing. Yet. Yet she had betrayed Draco. He trusted her and she lied to his face.

"I'm... Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. But I would really like to go home now..." She murmured softly.

"Yes, Narcissa. Please, I would like to get her out of our house as soon as possible as well." Lucius sniffed, "You can use our fireplace, There is floo powder in that vase, there." He pointed at a very expensive looking peice of pottery. Hermione nodded and walked towards it. "And, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps you can use those galleons to buy a nicer house, hm? The one you are living in now is absolutely dreadful." Hermione turned around to glare at the man, but his face held no anger or hate. It was just... Cold. Perhaps he did feel grateful? Hermione would have laughed if she didn't feel so guilty. She was just about to grab a handful of green powder when the heavy wooden door flew open. All three of them whipped around to see Draco, his usually pale face bright red with anger. And in his hand was a set of Extendable Ears.

"Is _that _what happened? They paid you to pretend you lost your memories?" He demanded, throwing the device down violently at his feet. Hermione opened her mouth to explain but her words choked in her throat when she saw the raw fury in his eyes. And she thought she saw betrayal too, but she turned away. "I trusted you!" He screamed, "I let you into my life and you- I even thought that I-" He looked angry at himself for second-guessing his words. "But I guess I was wrong. After all, you're just a disgusting mudblood." He spat. He spun on his heel and walked towards the door. But he paused and looked at her one last time, throwing something at her feet. Hermione watched the knut roll towards her. "A tip, for your excellent acting skills." He finished, voice sounding hollow. Then slammed the door behind him.

"Draco!" His mother called out, whipping the door back open and chasing after him. Lucius turned to Hermione, an annoyed expression on his face.

"I expect you can see yourself off?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before walking after his distraught wife, closing the door behind him. Hermione stared at the polished wood. How could everything have gone so wrong so horribly fast? With a shaking hand she threw the floo powder into the fire. But before she could step in, a small crack sounded behind her.

"Miss Hermione, wait please! Dipsey has something of yous!" Hermione looked at the small elf that had served then earlier, his face beaming. "Dipsey sees you drop this when yous and young master was playing with the pillows, Miss!" He gently placed the yellow rose Draco had given her in her hand. One of the petals was ripped and it was slightly crushed. Hermione brushed the blossom lightly with the pad of her thumb, smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Thank you, Dipsey, I-" Her voice broke and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She covered her mouth and choked back a sob. The house elf looked confused and disappeared with another small _crack_. Hermione held the flower to her chest and let her tears fall on it like raindrops. She sniffled and stepped into the fireplace, clutching the flower tight in her hands, protecting it from the heat. She managed to call out her address and stumble out of her own fireplace, not caring that she was spreading soot all over her carpet. She crumpled against a wall and drew her knees up to her chin. Her eyes stung and she felt lightheaded. She felt like the world's most evil human being, how could she have hurt him that way? She destroyed his trust so easily. It must have taken so much for him to have trusted her like that and she dismissed it like it was nothing. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to remember anything that had happened that day. She wished she could forget everything. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw her wand on her coffee table. Reaching for it with a shaking hand she wrapped her fingers around it so tightly her knuckles turned white. She raised it to her temple and shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Obliviate."

* * *

"Say, isnt that Malfoy over there?" Hermione looked up from their entwined hands and looked at where Ron was pointing to see the white-blond head of Draco Malfoy standing at the counter of _Madam Malkin's_.

"It is. You know, I think this is the first time I've seen him since the war."

Ron scoffed, "Just as well, not like I want to see his pointy ferret face anyways."

"Ron!" Hermione chastised, hitting his arm, "Thats not very nice." But she couldn't help but grin at his boyish behaviour. She had woken up one morning and her feelings for Ron had reappeared as suddenly as they had vanished. She didn't know why, but she was glad they did; she couldn't remember being more happy. "Come on, There's a book on transfiguration I want to buy." Ron smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. And as they walked towards _Flourish and Blotts_ they didnt notice Draco staring after them, face expressionless.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Malkins asked him, regaining his attention again. "Would you like a rose for your lapel? We have several colours..." She picked up a small box and sifted through it. "Let's see, I would take a guess that you would want a white or red one?"

"Yellow."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I said I wanted a yellow rose." Draco growled impatiently.

"Oh, of course Mr. Malfoy, excuse me, but I didn't think that you would want such an unusual colour for your robes. Most people want a more commonly used colour. D-did you know that Yellow roses symbolize friendship?"

Draco let his eyes wander to the now distant head of bushy brown hair that was further down the alley.

"Yes, I know."

* * *

**And there we have it. The end to my first Harry Potter ****fanfiction. Hurrah! I do hope that you all liked it! There will be an Authors Note after this chapter to talk about the '_Alternate story' _I'm planning on posting. It may take a while to finish since I'm so busy with school again, but I'll finish it eventually.**

**I do apologize for the ending. I felt that this was the best way to end this ****fic. I'm sure that the alternate fic will be much happier... Or maybe not. To be honest I make these up as I go...**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this fic!**

**Even though it is completed I would love to hear what you thought.**


	11. Authors Note for the 'Alternate Story'

**Hello, I do hope that you enjoyed this story! I had a great time writing it.**

**If you liked this story enough (Or didn't really like it that much, either will work in this case) I am planning on writing an 'alternate story' for _Yellow Roses._**

**It will be titled '_Let Broken Dragons Lie_' and in it Hermione will actually be _obliviated_. (not by choice obviously.)**

**It will have many components, quotes and scenes from this story but will, overall, be different.**

**I do hope that you will check it out!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Rosiejade,**

**your Consulting Fangirl.**


End file.
